I wont Say Im In LOve
by heya
Summary: when lily and james fight , james wont talk to lily, but she realizes she loves him . how can she get him back? well with a lot of ice cream and friends of cource ,but how does it end,..Sweet oneshot involves a song .PLEASE READ


A/N this is my first fanfiction on my own so i hope u like it ! because its my first it is only a oneshot about how Lily and James get together . If it goes well i might write a longer one .Heya 

I wont say Im in love (A/N based on song )

"I HATE YOU "  
All the Grfiffindors groaned, it was the fourth time that day this had broken out ,  
and they all were very put out by it .  
"No lilykins you dont hate me ... you loovvee mmmeee"  
James Potter smirked , allthough he was madly and utterly in love with Lily Evens pissing her of was the funnyest thing in the world , or at least he only thought so .

Lily Evens , was the prettiest girl in school, her red hair and emerald eyes made guys fall over themself ,James included. James was not bad himself , his looks only riveled to the person standing besides him roaring with laughter! Sirius Black , the schools Playboy ,to those who didnt know him he was cold and heartless , but to the maurauders and lilys friends ( Mary and Alice ) he was the joker of the group .

Lilys friends , Mary reed and Alice prewitt were watching lily shout ,well Alice was mary was eyeing up sirius .By now Lily AND James were yelling at each other full-blown .

"ALL YOU EVER DO IS TORTURE INOCENT PEOPLE THEN EXPECT Me TO GO OUT WITH YOU !!"

" IF YOU WERENT SUCH A STUCK UP YOU WOULD HAVE REALIZED IVED CHANGED FOR YOU "

This shocked Lily speechless,

"AND GUESS WHAT I SWEAR I WILL NOT ASK YOU OUT EVER AGAIN ,SAVE MYSELF SOME HEARTBREAK , I WILL NOT EVEN TALK TO YOU !!"

By now the whole of griffindor common room was watching as James turned around and stalked away up to his dorm, with sirius and Remus Lupim trailing after him .

Lily watched his retreating back and realised something even more shocking ,...

She was IN LOVE with a James Potter , and she didnt know what to do .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**James Dorm**

" ohhh I shouldnt have done that " James wailed "Nope you shouldnt " Agreed Sirius "Thanks padfoot but thats not going to help , maybe i should go apolagise ? what do you think moony ? (a/n wormtail not in the story cos he doesnt deserve it )

" Well maybe you should ease of a bit , let her realise she may be in love with you "  
James thought about this for a minite before his face split into a wide grin .

" I know , Ill give her the hard shoulder then at the after the ball tell her I didnt mean it then ask if shell go out with me !"

Remus smacked his forehead ! "this isnt going to end happliy !"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lilys Dorm**

" How can this be happening to me "Lily wailed from her place on her bed .  
Mary was just shaking her head ,  
" It was bound to happen one day lils "she stated matter-o-factly .  
"But why now , hes never going to talk to me again ,.. unless I convince him I do love him "  
Her friends caught on to Lilys plan very quickly .

"hey lily ? whats that song you always sing in the shower , really loudly ,the muggle one ?"

Lily blushed "iwontsayiminlove" she mumbled,  
"sorry lily I didnt catch that "Alice smirked . Lily sighed resignedly " I-Wont-Say-I-In-Love " " Its perfect !" Mary and Alice shouted " Er guys one problem ,,it needs a chourus "  
Now it was Lilys turn to smirk , her friends hated singing . But " Yay lily you can teach us to sing !!" Lily just groaned ...it was going to be a long week , till the ball .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Breakfast the next morning**

James looked up as Lily and her friends walked , he was just going to give them the hard shoulder when he noticed something . Mary had a huge smirk on her face while Alice just smiled evilly at James and the Maurdors . Lily looked harassed , bemused and scared at the same time .  
They made their way to the end of the table , where they were joined by Frank ( Alice boyfriend )  
then they put their heads together , James then had the curious feeling his ears went red(A/N you no the saying , when some one talks about you your ears go red), Mary then handed out a sheet of paper to Alice and Lily

_AT THE GIRLS TABLE_

" So you all know the plan ?"Yes !" Lily looked down at her piece of paper ,it was a timetable of rehersals throughout the week , "Mary ,Alice just to warn you Im going to need alot of ice-  
cream " Lily said . The girls and Frank looked at her cofused . Lily sighed and explained .

" You know when your stressed and you need chocolate ?" the girls nodded and looked at her " well I need Cookie Dough Ice Cream " the girls just kept on looking at her then burst out laughing ,  
Lily looked hurt and they imediatly stopped laughing, " hey lils why dont you go get your music and ice cream and we will meet you outside the room of requiements ""By the way what is the mission called "  
Alice asked , they all thought then Lily said "Operation : Ice Cream !"they all laughed .

_BACK AT THE BOYS TABLE_

The boys looked up when they heard a clap , they saw Mary , Alice and lily high five each other and say " Opperation :Ice Cream , good to go !" then they all rushed out the hall .  
Sirius looked at Remus and James and said "how come Ive got a feeling James is involved "  
the Said boy just gulped .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 Days later out side the room of requiemants**

REmus Lupin was walking along minding his own busisness , when he he heard singing coming from the room of requiemnets. Opening the door he found Lily playing the piano , and Alice and Mary trying to sing , Frank was watching from a corner . When they saw him they all froze . " Um guys I think the game is up " Lily said .  
Mary and Alice marched over to him took him by the hand and started telling him what they were doing .  
By the end of it Remus was in on Operation : Ice Cream .

_COMMON ROOM_

James and Sirius were worried , VERY worried . Remus was talking to Lily and her friends , and they kept on looking over at the two boys . Of cource they didnt know he was giving information on how to improve Mary and Alices singing ,(A/N in this story lily can sing really well and play piano ) . " So Mary next time you sing Id concentrate on the tune not how loud you sing it , and Alice you should work on the timeing " They both looked thoughtfulabout this then nodded . " Maybe we should do more rehersals ?" Lily said , she was starting to get worried because there was only two more days left till they would sing at the ball .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Night of the Ball**

Over the last two days Lily and the girls had practised ,,hard ! They were now in tune and on time , they were just getting ready up in the girls dorm . Mary and Alice were wearing matching dresses of a deep blue while Lily looked stunning in a dress of red satin silk , all three had their hair up in a twist , it was a breathtaking sight . Remus and Frank knocked on the door on the door , Frank was escorting Alice while Remus Mary and Lily . " Its now or never guys !" "WE CAN DO IT " Lily just looked sick .

_THE BALL_

James was not in a good mood , he had seen Lily HIS Lily come in escorted by none other than his friend Remus Lupin Remus knew how much he loved lily so why had he done it . Sirius was also angry at Remus because he had a secreat crush on Mary but know one knew cos it might damage his player status .

Throught out the rest of the night James and Sirius sulked , while watching lily and her friends . Fianally about ten minites before the end Dumbledore stood up and ancoucned that Miss Lily Evens and friends would now play a song then James jumped when he heard Lilys voice over the mic " This song is dedicated to James Potter " and then they started :

Lily:  
If there's a prize for rotten judgement I guess I've already won that No man is worth the aggravation That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Marry + Alice :  
Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you Try to keep it hidden Honey, we can see right through you Girl, ya can't conceal it We know how ya feel and Who you're thinking of

Lily:  
No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no

Mary+Alice:  
You swoon, you sigh why deny it, uh-oh

Lily :  
It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson It feels so good when you start out My head is screaming get a grip, girl Unless you're dying to cry your heart out Oh

Mary+Alice:  
You keep on denying Who you are and how you're feeling Baby, we're not buying Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling Face it like a grown-up When ya gonna own up That ya got, got, got it bad

Lily:  
No chance, now way I won't say it, no, no

Mary +Alice:  
Give up, give in Check the grin you're in love

Lily:  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

Mary+Alice:  
You're doin flips read our lips You're in love

Lily:  
You're way off base I won't say it Get off my case I won't say it

Mary+Alice:  
Girl, don't be proud It's O.K. you're in love

Lily:  
Oh At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

After they finshed there was a massive roar of aplause , then all eyes turned to James Potter as he ran up on stage and crossed over to Lily , they stood there then at the same time lent forward and kissed it was slow , sweet and passionate every feeling in it , when they had finshed their foreheads resting gently together james said " Lily ? Will you be my girlfriend ?"

Lily kissed him again James grinned"I take that as a yes then "

THE END ( we all know what happened from there ) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N this took a lot of time to do so hope you liked it ,PLEASE REVIEW !!!! keep singing Heya xxx


End file.
